Harry The Slytherin Potter
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Harry Potter was abused, raped and hurt. When he learns of the world of Magic, he wants to start new without the Dudleys. Now at Hogwarts, he meets him the slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy. Hebecome friends with him, he learns to love him like a SON? What's the connection? Does it have something to do with Draco's sexy daddy? Is it love and will Lucius save the young boy?SUMMARY SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

J.K. Rowling owns all charterers. WARNING: UNDERAGED HARRY, SLUSH, M/M, MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE VERY GRAPHIC AND RAPE

Pairing: HARRY/ LUCIUS

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. DO NOT READ IF IT OFFANDS YOU!

Chapter 1 Part 1 (WARNING ABUSE SCENE HERE)

I can't believe they knew! They being the Dursleys, my family that hated me and thought I were good for noting freak. I hate them, so maybe this could be a new start for me. Without THEM in my life.

"Freak, come here!" uncle Vernon yelled from the living room. I slowly sat up and got to my feet, my bones aching in protest. I could feel the burns on my back throb painfully with each step I took. I hate it here, that's why I am so excited for school to start. I was so happy when that giant Hagrid, came and told me I was going to Hogwarts.

"BOY! I TOLD YOU TO COME HERE!" Uncle Vernon yelled and I quickly ran to the living room.

"Yes uncles?" I asked standing in front of him. He didn't answer just pulled his hand back and slapped me. I fell over landing on my painful burn. I started to cry, but I knew not to scream… It would only make it worst.

"Now boy, don't tell anyone of this or you will wish you were dead…" He warned kicking me. I heard a loud snap and suddenly it was hard to break. Good thing I was numb now.

"I SAID GOT IT?" Uncle Vernon demanded. I nodded tears pouring from my eyes. I could feel darkness creep in and the next thing I saw uncle was getting the poker from the fire. I close my eyes, willing for the darkness to take me, but me being such an unlucky soul, it didn't come. The next thing I felt was something scorching hot press against my neck. I closed my eyes and prayed for my magic, which I had recently discovered was real, to stop this. It didn't because uncle bent down and pulled my jaw apart then stuck the poker in my mouth. I couldn't help it. I screamed.

Next morning Aka the day Harry leaves (ABUSE SCENE OVER)

I could barely breathe; I hurt all over my throat felt like I burnt it or swallowed fire. I knew it would hurt to talk, if I could still talk. I sat up, and took a deep breath, as deep of one you could take with broken ribs, than stood up. I cleared my face and put my "I'm just fine" mask on then walked out of my cupboard. Aunt Petunia looked at me, and smiled slightly. I guess all my marks where gone, not healed mind you, just gone.

"Harry, it's time," she said and smiled at me. It almost looked like she cared, but I knew… It was far from it. She would miss her time to play with my body; she once told me that I had a cute tight body… I shuttered and nodded to her. I could not let her in my mind, never again… I was already weak because of what she made me do, what she did to me… I shook my head clear and let it feel with peaceful blackness.

"Remember what you uncle said," she said to me as I got in the car. I already had my ticket and everything was ready to go. The trip there was silent and once we got there, she helped me unload everything into a cart and then helped me find the place where I was supposed to be. She told me how to go through, but before I could make my escape she pulled me into a dark hall way.

"I'll miss you Harry, she said then leaned down and kissed me. I didn't react. I knew if I just let her do what she wanted then I could go. After a minute, I felt a hand run down my body. I felt tears start to creep up on me, but held somehow held them back. She kissed me again.

"You will miss me to?" She asked and I nodded, like I would ever miss her! She hugged me and when she pulled away, she looked me in the eye and rubbed my bruised cheek.

"Bye Harry," she said and started to walk away. I grabbed my cart and went through the wall just like she had said. I was surprised that my body did not crash with the wall. I looked around and saw a beautiful back train. I walked with my cart; I found an open section and got in. After putting my stuff away I leaned against the windows and close my eyes.

"Hey mate! I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, mind if I sit here? All the other carts are full," I looked at the bigger red headed boy then nodded towards the seat.

"Soo, what's your name?" Ron asked. I cleared my throat ignoring the painful burn and taste of blood.

"I… Hmm, I'm Harry, hmm, Potter" I said. My throat hurt so bad, I just wanted to curl in a ball and cry myself to sleep, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"You Harry Potter?" the boy asked excitement filled his voice. I nodded and he grinned happily at me.

"Well do you have, the you know… Scar?" Ron asked, I looked at him and nodded, surely he means my lightning bolt scar… I pulled back my hair and showed it to him. He gasped and leaned back.

"Umm, Ron, I am going to take a nap…" I said and closed my eyes. My body ached, I was sleepily and I wanted to cough up blood.

"Sure mate!" Ron said and I laid my head against the window once more. I closed my eyes and luckily no dreams come to me.

AT HOGWARTS

"Mate wake up!" someone shook me; I whimpered and slowly opened my eyes. I was surprised to see Ron and girl looking at me with concern. I sat up quickly, gasping in pain. I held my breath willing for it to go away. Finally I became numb.

"You better get your robs on Harry," Ron said and I nodded then quickly put them on. I was happy my scars and bruise hid themselves.

First years, over here!" I heard Hagrid yelled and slowly we made our way to him.

"Hello Harry," He said cheerfully. I smiled at him and nodded my head in greeting, not wanting to talk unless I HAD to. I head a blond beautiful boy said something so I turned to look at him. Suddenly I felt love, powerful love for him. Not like I like him and want to marry him, but more like I wanted to protect and care for him. I wanted to kill anyone who hurt him, and I wanted to hug him if he needed me. I wanted to hear him to come to me if he had problems and didn't know who else to talk to. As we made our way to the HUGE castles, I watch the beautiful blond boy chat with his friends. When we arrived at the door I heard Hagrid welcome us, and then walked inside. We followed him, and suddenly a ugly looking lady came toward us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, wait here," then she disappeared. I heard Ron say something but it didn't matter cause the blond boy made his was to us.

"Red hair, passed on robs, you must be a Weasley," the boy said to him. Then turned to me.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to meet you, stay close to me, you don't want to make friends with the wrong crowed," he said. I nodded not really knowing what to say, he offered his hand and I grabbed it.


	2. Chapter 2

J.K Rowling owns all charterers. WARNING: UNDERAGED HARRY, SLUSH, M/M, MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE VERY GRAFJIC AND RAPE

Pairing: HARRY/ LUCIUS M.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. DO NOT READ IF IT OFFANDS YOU!

Chapter 1 part 2

After we shook hands, he started to pull me towards him. I held back a wince; my dislocated shoulder throbbed with instance pain. If I was not used to it, I would have been on the ground, screaming from all the bruises, cuts, broken bones, sprained bones, burns, and stomach pains.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle, oh and I am Draco Malfoy," He said proudly. I smiled at him and nodded to the other two boys. I briefly wondered if Crabbe and Goyle where twins or if they just looked alike. Draco turned to me and opened his mouth, but the ugly lady came back.

"_Thank you for waiting, it is time to go into the great hall, there you will be put in houses. Once you are put in a house, you are going to be there for the next 7 years." _After she said that, everyone became silent. I started to shake, I didn't know what houses they were talking about but I hoped that I would get to stay with Draco. The desire to protect and watch out for him would make me insane if I didn't get to stay with him. Once we walked into the room, my jaw dropped. It was beautiful and huge, and no words where to describe what I saw. The lady started talking and I realized I had missed almost all the conversation, because she started calling names out.

Ron Weasely! He sat up on a high chair, and everyone was quite.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

I watched other people come up, not really paying attention to the people who went up there but the houses they were sorted into. There was GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW, and SLYTHERIN. When Draco got called I watched him like a hawk. The hat bearly touched his head and screamed

**SLYTHERIN**

Draco smiled and went to sit with the other two boys I met, I stopped listening when suddenly someone pushed me.

"Harry Potter?" The lady called. I walked to her and she gestured to the chair, I went and sat down then she put the hat on me.

"_**Hello little one," someone said.**_

"_**Who's there?" I asked inside my mind. But the person didn't answer just stayed silent for a minute.**_

"_**You are brave little one, to go through all that pain, and to hide it so well. Abused, used, and tortured by those who were meant to love and protect you. The love you already have for the blond arrogant boy. You would be good in Gryffindor, but your instance would make you insane, if you were always from the blond one. You are brave, and you are loyal, but you are a Slytherin at the very heart. Do you wish for me to put you in Slytherin or Gryffindor. You would do well in both." The voice said and this time I realized it was the hat!**_

"_**I want to be with Draco, but how did you know of the abuse?" I asked. **_

"_**I know everything about you little one, I have seen everything. I will put you in… **_

**SLYTHERIN!**__

The hat called out. I stood up and looked at everyone. No one clapped for me, and I started to shake, were they going to hurt me? I looked at the huge table with all the old people. The black haired teacher was staring right at me, he nodded his head towards the slytherin table and I slowly walked to it. Nobody said ANYTHING. Just stared at me. I sat next to Draco, and tears started to roll down my eyes. I didn't do anything… Or at least I didn't think I did anything. All the sudden Draco started to clap. I looked at him and he smiled down at me, the patted my bruised and burned back. I couldn't help but wince at the pain. He looked at me worriedly, and people started to clap for me, most the people of my house. I smiled a little and the boys around me started to pat me on the back. I winced once more, then put a mask on my face. One of the boys slapped me hard on my worst burn, the one that Uncle Vernon poured grease on then held the hot pan to the back. I remembered screaming with agony.

WARNING ABUSED FLASH BACK!

_I was cooling some bacon, trying not to burn it when Dudley came in. He pushed me aside and kicked me hard in the ribs then ran off. I laid there for a minute, then remembered the food. I stood up as quickly as I could and saw the bacon was burned. I shivered with fear, then Uncle Vernon came in. _

"_BOY WHAT IS THAT SMELL!? DID YOU DARE TO BURN MY FOOD?" He demanded harshly. I nodded and uncle smirked evily at me. My heart sunk, and I started to shake. _

"_P. ..plea..pleasse.I. I. Diddn. Didn't m. m…mmm ean to." I pleaded but it was no use. _

"_Take off your shirt and lay down on the floor!" He yelled. I did what he told me to do, knowing that if I didn't it would be 10 times worse. I waited for the belt, but it didn't come. I turned and looked at him; he was staring at me with a thoughtful expression. Then he smirked, really big. He grabbed the pan, and dumped the burned food and grease all over my back. I screamed, it hurt so badly. I felt like someone was slowly burning my body. I had been burned before, but this time, I could feel it burn though my skin. I would feel it touch my bone, I screamed and tried to move, but uncle Vernon was holding me down. He then pressed the hot pan on my back. I wished I was dead. I could hear my skin sizzle eating away my back. I smelt burning flesh, before the world went blank. _

ABUSE SCENE OVER!

I felt someone shake me, I looked and saw Draco looking at me with concern, and I shook my head, and then noticed all the food.

"Are you ok?" He asked I smiled at him and nodded. I didn't want to talk unless I had to. I started putting some food on my plate, and when he say that I was "Fine" he did the same. Draco turned to his side and started to talk to Crabbe. I slowly took a bit of the chicken I put on my plate. It hurt to eat, so I put it down, and pushed my plate away. I closed my eyes, and was happy to notice my thoughts where blank. I smiled to myself. I loved when my brain didn't let me think. If I was thinking, it would be bad, I could remember. I never wanted to remember. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Draco staring at me.

"Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat much," He said worriedly. I smiled at him, he was worried about me. I wanted to hug him, and tell him everything was alright, that I was fine as long as he was. But I was sure that would scare him to death so I cleared my raw bloody throat and spoke.

"I'm fine, I ate a lot before I came here," I lied easily. He seemed to believe it, and then the old grandpa guy stood up and started to talk about what we were allowed to do and what we were not allowed to do. I paid close attention to him; I didn't want to get beaten for doing something wrong. Once he finished the dark haired teacher stood and the other kids stood up so I did to. He nodded his head towards the door, and everyone in my house started to walk out. Once we reached a room with a painting of a guy, some guy spoke a word loud and clear.

"MUDEBLOOD"

The painting swung open and the dark haired guy walked in, everyone followed. Once we were inside he started to talk.

"**Hello Slytherins, those who have been here know what I expect and want so you can be excused. First years stay where you are." ** He commanded and the other's left. A few of use stood there waiting for him to direct us to be good slytherins.

"**Hello, I am professor Snape, and I am head of the house, if you need anything come talk to me. I expect a lot from all of you. **

**Good Grades.**

**Don't start trouble, but if you do, don't get caught**

**If you need someone to talk to, come talk to me or the 7****th**** years **

**Everyone thinks we are bad, don't look for the other houses for help. We stand up for ourselves, that means if one of the other houses are picking on you or someone else from slytherin and you don't stand up for them, you will lose points and get dentation with me. **

**Is that clear?" **He asked and we nodded. He waved his hand to dismiss us.

"**Mister potter stay behind." **He said and everyone left. I stood there in front of him. He looked down at me.

"**Follow me," **he said and started to talk away. I followed him until we reached a room that look like a hospital. I started to shake. He put his hand on my back to keep me from running but I flinched and hissed out in pain. He looked worriedly at me.

"**Don't worry; nobody is going to hurt you Mr. Potter," **He said and gently guided me inside. Once inside I saw an older lady wearing a hospital suite talking to a blond guy. The blond guy was dressed in fancy clothing and I could tell he was very beautiful. He looked up at me, as if he felt my gaze, suddenly those ice blue eyes looked intensely at me. I felt whole, loved and I wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

J.K. Rowling owns all charterers!

WARNING: MENTION OF ABUSE, RAPE, M/M, UNDERAGED HARRY, CHILD ABUSE AND RAPE SCENCE GRAPHIC!

Pairing: HARRY/LUCIUS M.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, DO NOT READ IF OFFANDS YOU!

Lucius P.O.V.

I can't believe I have to do this! I love my son, but his mother should be doing _this_, not me.

"Madam, my son has diabetes and gets VERY ill if he doesn't take his meds," I say to her. We have been arguing this matter for an hour.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can NOT be responsible for your son, either tell him to keep up with out or someone whom he is close to," I wanted to shake that bloody woman into a new world. My son can't keep up with his meds. His mother and I have tried to have him keep up with it, but when he goes into shock he can't take it. I explained this to her, but she doesn't seem to give a shit if my Dragon goes into a deathly shock. I open my mouth, when I see Severus walking in with a small scared looking boy. I keep my eyes and focus on the stubborn woman, knowing that it would scare him if I paid any mind to him.

"Madam, if you do not keep up with my son, I can have you fire. Before you even try to argue, I am one of the main people so sign you check!" I whisper harshly. I feel a gaze on me so I turn around and meet it. I gasp in shock…

Love, protect, desire to be with him,and the NEED to always be there for HIM!

The powerful emotions keep running though me, and I didn't realize I had moved until I hear throats being cleared. I break my gaze with the small raven and look at Severus. His eyes glowed with curiosity and concern. I shake my head, and he gives me a pointed look.

"Madam, can you check over this student?" He asks, turning his gaze to the healer. She nodded and Sev pushes the boy lightly to her. I notice he cringe and slowly walks towards her, she smiles her "_I'm the NICE loving doctor" _smile and that seems to freak him out more.

"What's your name honey?" She asks, looking into his green beautiful eyes. He looks pained for a minute then the most angelic, soft, pain filled voice is heard.

"H…Harry P… P…Potterr" He stuttered. I wanted nothing more then to go over to him and take him in my arms, but I knew I couldn't do that. The healer looked at him wide eyed and gasped.

"Harry Potter?" She asked like a teenage sickly in love girl. He nodded but kept his head down. Sev cleared his throat and the healer got to work. After she had a full body check, she gasped at the list and waved her wand making the angelic boy sleep. She handed the list to Severus and he looked at it for a second before getting a sickened expression on his face. I grabbed the list and checked over it.

_**Severe burns**_

_**Raped**_

_**Every bone broken**_

_**Inner bleeding**_

_**Bruised**_

_**Throat severely burned**_

_**Staved **_

_**Sleep deprived**_

_**Severe rashes**_

_**Cold**_

The list kept going and going, by the time I finished reading it, I felt sick. Who would ever do this to the kid? What kind of monsters would do this to this innocent boy?


	4. Chapter 4

J.K. Rowling owns all the Charterers. WARNING: UNDERAGED HARRY, SLUSH (LATER IN CHAPTERS) M/M METION OF CHILD ABUSE AND RAPE (VERY GRAHPIC)

Pairing: HARRY/LUCIUS

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, DO NOT READ IF OFFANDS YOU!

NOTE FROM ME:

I have read everyone's comments and I am sorry that I made it sound like Lucius was attracted to a 11 year old… I didn't mean to put lust… well not yet… When the "slush" part begins it will be when Harry is at least 16 years old, in later chapters or maybe if I decide to write a sequel… Thanks so much for reading!:)

**Thoughts**

_Memory_

dream

Chapter 3 part 2

Harry POV

The strange blond man was staring straight at me, as if seeing me and loving me… I know that is NOT possible, no one could ever love a worthless freak like me…

"**Stop that Harry! You are not worthless, and your uncle and aunt are not here to tell you that you are! Remember "STARTING NEW!"**

"**When did you get here? And I am starting new…"**

"**Liar! Now pay attention!" **

I was suddenly broth back to the present.

"Mister Potter, are you alright?" Professor Snape called out. I looked at him and thought for a minute. Was I alright? I shook my head slowly… I had to start new, which meant that I had to admit I was not alright.

"No sir, I am not sir," I said slowly, scared. The professor looked surprised that I had admitted that then smiled gently at me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the blond angel was frowning deeply. I wondered for a minute was wrong with him. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I suddenly felt my chest tighten in a painful way. I looked around trying to find the cause of it. I saw no one. The doctor lady asked me a question suddenly. I turned towards her.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't catch that," I said hoping she wouldn't beat me or touch me or something like that. The doctor lady looked pissed but concern very clear on her face. If I hadn't been scared into thinking no one cared or worried about me, I would have sworn she was worried about ME!

"Mister Potter I would like to put you to sleep so I can heal you," she said quickly. I nodded my head, but surly she didn't see my scars or my bruise. I mean she didn't make me to take off my clothes to look at me like aunt Petunia used to…

_WARNING RAPE SCENCE_

"_Harry I know Vernon hurt you, let me help you," Aunt Petunia said slowly, almost loving? I had always wanted her to worry about me, to want to make sure I wasn't hurt like "Duggy". I nodded and she smiled brightly._

"_Okay Harry, take off your clothes," She said. I looked at her confused then decided that she needed to see my scars and ouches to heal them. I slowly began to take off my shirt and pants off. I looked at her when I was left in my boxers. She looked at me and smiled._

"_Follow me Harry," she said and I looked at her confused, wasn't she gonna heal my ouches? I followed her as she led me to her bedroom. Once we were there, she turned to look at me with a funny expression. _

"_Aunt…" I started off but she cut my off putting her lips on mine. I stayed still not knowing what to do. When she pulled back, I felt something wet running down my face. _

"_Shh, don't cry Harry, it was meant to be like this," She said as she smiled gently at me. My brain started to work and screamed at me to run, but as I took a step back, she raised her hand and slapped me. _

"_Don't move!" she growled and took a step towards me. I whimpered knowing if I moved again I would find myself with no food and a beating… One of the rules you had to learn there. When you are ordered to do something do it or it will be very painful. She kept walking closer until she reached me, and then sank down on her knees. She leaned down to kiss me again, and I slowly let myself go to my happy place, as she took my boxers off and so on…_

_RAPE SCENCE OVER!_

_Once she was done, she told me to pick up my clothes and if I told anyone she would make sure Uncle got his good firm hand on me. _

Someone was shaking me, I flinched back and opened my eyes which I had not realized I had closen. Staring straight at me where those beautiful gray/blue eyes. I gasped and blush spread over my face. I leaned back and looked at the blond angel, my angel and he was looking very worry. I than noticed the Professor looking at me in horror and the doctor looking pale with a tent of green to her. I titled my head and professor opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again.

"Mister Potter, your aunt raped you?" He asked. Oh Crap he knew!


End file.
